Pretty Young Thing
by RH23
Summary: Yaoi. NaruSasu. Older!Naru. Onesided SakuSasu. "Sakura never expected her life to turn out like this just because she didn't want to be the only nineteen-year-old virgin on the face of Earth."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters.

**Warnings:** Crude language; drama; some violence; sex (between males). This is** YAOI**, people. There will be hints of SakuSasu, but not anything "real" between them. **Note:** Naruto is older than Sasuke by a few years, around Itachi's age.

_So if you are a homophobe__ or simply don't like yaoi, press the back button immediately._

**Summary:** Sakura did _not _expect her life to turn out like this just because she didn't want to be the only nineteen year old virgin on the face of Earth. SakuSasu (one-sided); mainly NaruSasu.

**Yo! ****I hope you read everything above, 'cause I'm not saying it again. **

**I hope that you're not going to waste your time flaming me; but I really, really appreciate reviews and productive critism. **

**Thank you so much for reading my story, I hope that you'll give it a chance and stay for the next chapter!**

**Pretty Young Thing**

Life becomes different when you get a sex life.

Haruno Sakura knew this, yet she couldn't help but feel a little giddy when she met up with her best friend, Yamanka Ino, in the mall.

Well, Sakura didn't have a sex life _yet_. But she should have one within the time of a week, really. As soon as her boyfriend came home from his trip to China she would offer herself to him, and he would gladly accept after being a gentleman about it.

So it was only right that she was preparing herself for it.

A girl with a sex life had to have sexy and cute lingerie, condoms and such things at hand, Sakura had been told.

She checked herself out in the reflection in her car window. She had put up her light pink hair in a ponytail and she had no make-up on, only dressed in a sweatshirt and blue jeans. That was one of the positive things with having a boyfriend – you didn't have to make yourself pretty for other males, because you knew you had one.

Sakura viewed life differently now that she had a boyfriend that loved her as much as she loved him. She couldn't see the positive things about being single, for she was in a happy and good relationship.

"Sakura!"

She turned, her hands lingering on her ponytail as she saw her best friend coming towards her. She put on a big smile. Now that her boyfriend was on a month long trip in Beijing with his closest family, she had seen her friend almost every day. It was summer break after all.

"Have you waited long?"

"Nope. I just got here." Sakura looked the other female over. Ino had put her long, pale hair in a high ponytail just like Sakura, and she was dressed in a pair of jeans shorts and a purple tank top. "You look great, Ino."

"Thanks." Ino grinned. "You look...ready for autumn. What's up with the jeans and the sweatshirt?"

Sakura chuckled. "They're comfortable. And we're going to be inside the mall – which means air conditioning."

Sakura swore she could hear Ino let out a low curse under her breath. Apparently the blonde hadn't thought about the ice cold air conditioning the mall always had, summer or winter.

"Let's get going, then!" Ino took her best friend's hand and together they walked over the parking lot to the big building. "Did I tell you that I've gotten a new job?"

"No! You didn't!" Sakura looked at her friend, who nodded happily.

"Yup. I am now proud baby-sitter of Sarutobi Konohamaru."

"Asuma-sensei's nephew?" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed and she narrowed her emerald eyes. "That will be really awkward when we get back to school, you know."

"Aw, come on," Ino drawled. "It's not going to be awkward. He's just my history teacher, and besides, it's not as if I'm baby-sitting him. I'm taking care of Konohamaru, which means I'll only meet Asuma-sensei when he's paying me."

"Exactly!" Sakura yelled out as they entered the mall. It wasn't as crowded as it usually was, seeing as it was only Tuesday, in the middle of the day. "How weird isn't that? Having your history teaching paying you for taking care of his nephew."

Ino shrugged it off, and Sakura shook her head. Her blonde friend had always been daring, out-going and sometimes a little too straight-forward; of course Ino wouldn't think that it was awkward.

"Where do we start? Picking out condoms or buying sexy lingerie?"

Sakura sputtered, "I-Ino!"

"What? If you can't even talk about it, how are you going to do it?"

Sakura didn't bother to respond, because she was sure that it would be different with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend would be loving, gentle and understanding – not loud or brash like Ino. Besides, it wasn't Ino that she was going to make love to, but the young man that she had been in love with since when they met in High School.

"Now, stop being a prude and come with me." Ino rolled her pale blue eyes, gripping Sakura's arm and almost pulling her with her towards her favourite lingerie shop. "I mean, we're nineteen years old. You're the only virgin I know. Except for Hinata…"

"Ino! Stop assuming things like that! You can't know if Hinata-chan is a virgin or not," Sakura protested. Ino didn't comment it, but the pinkette knew what the blonde girl was thinking.

They entered a big local with red and black walls, some thin, white draperies hanging over some parts of the walls. The changing rooms looked big, and instead of doors there were those thin, white draperies hanging from the roof, all the way down to the floor where it was put in a neat pile when the stall was empty.

The lingerie, bras, panties and such hang delicately from the dark walls where the draperies and mirrors weren't, and Sakura found herself blushing as her big eyes spotted a bra. It was pink, with black laces.

Ino saw how her friend looked at the pink bra, and smiled. "That pink one looks good, don't you think, Sakura?"

Sakura flushed. "Oh, uh, yeah?"

"Oh, please. Stop being so damn innocent! It isn't funny!" Ino pulled Sakura to the rack of pink bras and panties.

Ino looked on the bra sizes, finally finding one that she deemed big enough for Sakura's breasts.

Sakura didn't have big breasts, but they certainly weren't small either. She was somewhere in between Hinata, who had a really large chest, and Ino, who had slightly smaller than Sakura since she was also thinner.

"Don't you like this one? Or maybe you should try that green one over there…hmm…"

--

Three hours later, Sakura was so annoyed that she was ready to slap her friend. She had tried all sorts of bras during these three hours, and she was certain that she would never touch one again.

Maybe she should join one of those feminist groups that burned bras.

When Ino reminded her that it was time to buy condoms, Sakura did actually hit the blonde on her shoulder.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?!" Ino rubbed her sore arm. "PMSing or what?"

"I've been trying bras for three hours! And you just wouldn't stop talking once during that time!" Sakura complained. "Besides, I have never bought this many bras at one time ever before!"

"It's not_ that_ many…"

"Eleven bras! I don't even know what to do with them all!"

Ino sighed. "You're planning on having sex more than once, right? Or do you plan on using the same bra every time you have sex?"

Sakura mumbled something that incoherent even to herself, followed by a low string of curses.

"Let's get those condoms now, okay?"

--

When Sakura got back home, with eleven different bras and six different packages of condoms, she was tired. She was so tired that she wasn't so sure that she had the strength to actually answer her cellphone.

But when she finally rolled over to her stomach and grasped the ringing phone, she was glad that she answered.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" She giggled. "How are you doing?"

"_I'm fine, thank you,"_ her boyfriend politely answered. _"I hope that you are well, too."_

"Oh, yes." She blushed. "I miss you, though."

She heard him let out a small chuckle, and she wondered if it was because she missed him or because of something that happened there with him in Beijing. She made herself comfortable, preparing herself for a long talk.

"_You know, Sakura, I'm in a hurry right now, but I'll call you back as soon as possible. I just called to make sure that you're alright_."

Her heart fluttered, and she felt like a silly school girl. She was nineteen years old – how could she still behave like a lovesick puppy? Hadn't high school taught her anything at all?

"Okay. I'll-I'll see you when you get back then. Goodbye, Sasuke-kun!" With a little shriek, she hung up before he even got the chance to answer. She felt like an idiot. Why did she hang up like that? Normally she would just wait until she could hear the dial tones, to make sure that she hadn't hung up on him.

Like she had done now.

With a moan she rolled over on her back, throwing the phone to her feet, not caring if it fell over the edge of her bed.

Why couldn't she be more like Ino? Ino, who dared to do and say anything. Ino, who had lost her virginity, been drunk and done things that Sakura could only dream of. Why couldn't she be more like Ino?

With a distressed moan, she stretched and lay on the side. She felt restless, like she had done ever since Sasuke, her boyfriend, had gone to China.

Stupid Sasuke. It was his fault that she was so bored. He usually took her out and did things with her; he was such a gentleman. He didn't kiss her unless she wanted it – _which she always did_ – and he would never dream of asking her to sleep with him, because he knew that she would come to him when she was ready.

God, she was such a prude!

She could feel it herself, that she was behaving like a silly virgin. Now, that might not be a bad thing, but Sakura felt that it was. She didn't know any other virgins, and she always felt so misplaced when the other girls started to talk about their boyfriends; how they did_ it_ when their parents weren't at home or if their boyfriends had their own apartments.

Her boyfriend didn't live with his parents, but very close. He was an Uchiha, and almost all members of the Uchiha Clan lived within the tall, thick walls of the Uchiha District. Sasuke lived together with his older brother, Itachi, at the moment, in a house near the main mansion, where their parents lived.

Sakura herself lived together with her parents, seeing as she was nothing above average, and she had to work to earn her own money. And right now, she didn't have the money to pay her own bills and buy her own apartment.

In her silly school girl fantasies she was still dreaming of Sasuke asking her to move in with him in the Uchiha District. If ever, that that question would come after they had made love to each other.

Now she was being silly again. Sasuke was too private in himself to even consider living with someone else that wasn't family.

She would have to wait until she knew that Sasuke was ready for something more solid. She didn't know why, but Sasuke had always been so secretive, with the way he rarely spoke to others than the people he deemed worthy. She was one of those few people he deemed worthy, and it made her heart flutter.

Oh, she couldn't wait until he came home!

---

It was with long, graceful steps that Sasuke walked towards the airport, one week after his last call to his girlfriend. It was warm outside, and the asphalt under his feet would probably be ridiculously hot if he had not been wearing his shoes.

He glanced at the people to his left. There walked his older brother, Itachi, nose in the air as he ignored everyone passing. His mother, Mikoto, was wearing a kind smile, talking calmly to her husband, Fugaku.

There was another person walking there too, this person being the only one without silky black hair and porcelain skin of them. That was Uzumaki Naruto, Itachi's best – _and only_ – friend. He was nothing like Itachi, though, and that was probably why Sasuke accepted him.

Unlike the Uchiha family, Naruto had blonde and ruffled hair, and a sunkissed – _divine_ – body. He had broader shoulders than Itachi, and he was slightly taller.

Sasuke knew that he had been staring too long when he suddenly realised that he was standing in front of the big glass doors that parted themselves when they arrived. Mikoto said something to him, but he was busy ogling Naruto.

This had probably been the best month in his life. Here in China with his family and Naruto. No girlfriend to take in considerate, no school, no nothing. He had been able to just relax and spend time with Mr Sex on legs. Well, Itachi had been there too, but Sasuke had more or less ignored him.

He knew that Itachi had told Naruto about his crush on the older boy, but it didn't matter. No, because he knew that Naruto felt the same, even if he was four years older, making him twenty-three years old.

If the make-out sessions they had had during the trip were any indications, he was sure that Naruto liked him too. At least the blonde found him hot enough to make-out with. He had always thought that guys like Naruto would have higher standards, ending up with arrogant males like Itachi.

He was somewhat startled when his father told him to walk a little faster, seeing as he had somehow fallen into a slow mo-walk behind them.

They walked through the entrance; and when Naruto turned around to walk backwards – to make sure that Sasuke was still with them – the youngest Uchiha's life seemed even brighter.

Too bad that they were flying back to Japan – _back to reality_.

**TBC**

**I'd really like some feedback, reviews or critism. Thank you for reading – I hope you'll give this story a chance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty Young Thing**

Travelling by car was one of the many things that Uchiha Itachi disliked. He preferred helicopters, boats, aeroplanes – well, almost anything besides cars. He especially hated travelling by car when the car had leather seats and it was ridiculously warm outside. It couldn't have been worse, really, seeing as Naruto and Sasuke was there with him too.

Not that Itachi hated or disliked them, but he really wished that they could stop making out. Ever since the first morning in China, Sasuke had been all over the poor blonde. Itachi would have felt sorry for Naruto if he hadn't known that the Uzumaki had brought it upon himself.

Getting drunk and the day afterwards feeling an obscene lust for little boys –_ a typical Naruto-thing to do. _

Itachi had certainly not been surprised when he walked out to the pool area around ten in the first morning at the hotel, on his way to join his parents for breakfast, when he innocently walked in on a scene much like the one he was watching right now.

Sasuke's long fingers threaded into Naruto's golden strands; Naruto's big hands on Sasuke's butt as the younger male straddled him. The only difference was that now they were in an abnormally hot car with leather seats, and that Itachi didn't have the option to leave.

"Oh, _yes_…" Sasuke breathed as Naruto travelled his mouth down his pale neck. "Na…Naruto…"

Itachi wished he was deaf, he really did. And when Naruto shoved his tongue down Sasuke's throat yet again, he wished that he was blind too. Horrible, but it was better than seeing and hearing his best friend and little brother going at it.

"Naruto," Itachi spoke up. The blonde put his hands on Sasuke's chest, pushing the younger Uchiha away so that he could look at Itachi. "Did you know that Sasuke has a girlfriend?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, but it's only for show, I know. Shut up or leave, Itachi."

The older Uchiha didn't make a face, but inside he was boiling. His foolish little brother had probably told Naruto that poor Sakura knew that Sasuke's and her relationship was fake. If that didn't reek of foolishness, Itachi didn't know what did.

"Stop making out, or I will remove your most precious body parts. One. By. One."

Naruto and Sasuke were off each other not even two seconds later, both panting and staring at Itachi, who had been the one making the awful – _terrible_ – threat.

"Good boys. Sit down and stay silent until the driver says that we have reached home."

Itachi received two nods in reply.

---

Sakura was so happy that she thought that she could burst into tears anytime now. She was waiting for Sasuke on his doorstep. Now, it may sound clingy – but it wasn't. Sasuke had told her that she could come over anytime when his plane had landed, and – _technically _– it had.

She was dressed in her finest knee-long, navy blue skirt and white blouse. She wanted to look good in front of Sasuke and his family, seeing as they would never let her in if she rang on the gate in only a jeans and sweater.

Over her shoulder she had her handbag, which was filled with make-up, a toothbrush and a pair of extra panties – and of course, lubricant and condoms. At first she had packed the entire condom package, but quickly got scolded by Ino when the blonde noticed. Now she only had two condoms with her, like any girl with a sex life had.

She saw two sleek, black limousines stop outside the tall iron gates, and she grinned big. She corrected her hair, hoping that Sasuke would notice that it was two inches_ shorter_ than before he left. _Of course he will notice_, she thought, _Sasuke is a very observing person_.

The gates parted, and out of the limousines climbed the main family of the prestigious Uchiha Clan.

And a blonde?!

She frowned in confusion upon seeing a tall, muscular blonde man walking next to Itachi. Her eyes widened – that was Itachi's best friend, the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina! She had never met him, but as a high schooler she used to have a crush on him – like every other straight girl.

He was even more famous in Japan than the Uchiha brothers, seeing as he was the only child. And such a _handsome _child, at that!

She blushed at her indecent thoughts – _she was together with Sasuke, after all!_ – and brushed another strand of pink hair out of her face as they came closer. Mikoto and Fugaku walked the other way, over the stone path that led through the grass to the main house.

Naruto and Itachi followed Sasuke, who walked a few steps ahead with a scowl on his face. Nothing out of the ordinary, Sakura noted. Except that Sasuke was wearing tighter jeans than he usually did, and he had a new shirt.

He looked really handsome in those clothes, showing what a cute butt he had. But it confused her nonetheless, seeing as Sasuke almost always wore normal –_ boring _– clothes, to hide his beauty. He didn't want more attention than he already got.

It was a silly attempt, really.

"Sasuke-kun," she breathed out. She became a little nervous, but who could really blame her? She hadn't met her boyfriend for a month, after all. He gave her a smile, putting his hand on the small of her back – _such a protective gesture_. "Hi!"

"Hello, Sakura," he answered calmly. He pecked her cheek, and she almost flushed red. "Let's go inside before the idiot and the bastard comes here."

"But–"

"You can meet Uzumaki later, I promise."

She blushed, thinking that he was perfect for her, with what the way he seemed to read her thoughts. "Okay then," she said. He unlocked the door and slid it open, letting her enter first.

It looked like any other Japanese house that was owned by one of the richest clan's in Japan. Earthy, calm colours like grey, brown and beige with details in quiet blue and soft green. Beautiful, with expensive and classic furniture.

They took of their shoes, and he took her hand. Sakura didn't notice how his dark, narrow eyes threw one last look on the door before he led her up the wooden stairs to his room.

He opened the door for her, and she entered before him. She sat down on top of the clean desk, which hadn't been used for a month.

"I have a lot to catch up on," he muttered to himself as he noted the school books next to her. He hadn't bothered to bring them on the trip, knowing that he would be able to catch up with his fellow students in no time anyways.

"How was it?" She asked. "What did you do all days?"

_Oh, well, at the first day I found out that my crush on Naruto was answered, and the rest of the month I spend touching him and kissing him. But you know__; he refused to have sex with me until I come out to the world as homosexual. _

"Not much," he answered. She gave a slow nod, wanting him to elaborate. He caught her look, even though he wasn't looking at her. "We visited the Great Wall. Father and Mother spent most time to themselves, using the time as a second honeymoon now when Father finally had some time off. Itachi, Uzumaki and I just hung out by the pool, really. It was too hot to really do something."

"Sounds like fun," Sakura offered. Sasuke nodded. She forced a frown away from her face. She hadn't really pictured his comeback like this – _tension filled_. She wished that he would walk up to her, put his hands on her thighs and kiss her deeply. It would make it a lot easier for her to tell him that she was ready.

With an insecure movement she slid off the desk and walked over to the young man. She sat down next to him, ready to utter the words. She had practiced in front of a mirror ever since she realised that she had to get rid of her virginity.

She found herself unsure of how to phrase it, now that she was sitting so close to him. She stared straight into his narrow, dark eyes. They were so beautiful, his eyes, surrounded by long eyelashes – _just like Itachi's_.

Their breaths mingled between them, and Sakura knew that her nose was probably taking the same colour her hair had. But it didn't mind, because he was staring back – _staring back at her_ – with those beautiful eyes.

She brought up her hands, almost unconsciously putting them on his pale cheeks, and leaned in. He fluttered his eyelids, before letting them fall shut over his orbs. She did the same, closing her eyes and pressing their soft lips harder together.

At first, he did nothing to respond, and for a second Sakura almost considered the thought that he didn't want to be kissed.

But then he put his hands on her hips, tilting his head to kiss her deeper. The kiss was not sloppy or eager, like those on the movies; but slow and sensual – _at least to her_.

The silence was almost blaring in her ears as they broke apart, and she wondered if he would make lovely little sounds when they were making love.

"Sakura, I…" He looked her in the eyes, licking his lips as if trying to lick up her saliva. She blushed at the thought. "I…I'm tired. I think that we should meet tomorrow, in school, instead."

"O-oh?" She didn't mean to sound so hurt, because she wanted to be the independent, cool – _perfect _– girlfriend that Sasuke wanted and deserved. "I mean, of course. I shouldn't have come by just when you arrived. I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"No, don't be sorry," he whispered. "Don't be sorry, Sakura."

She let out a giggle, already feeling happy –_ wanted_. "Okay, Sasuke-kun. I'll see you tomorrow. I start around eleven, so I'll see you then?"

"Of course." He stood up, offering her his hand.

Together, hand in hand, they walked downstairs. Sasuke offered a ride back to her house, but she said she would take the buss. She never liked riding in his car – _it went too fast_. With a peck on the cheek, Sakura left the Uchiha District with a happy smile on her face.

She completely forgot to tell him that she was ready.

--

The next morning she remembered. It did nothing to improve her foul mood. She felt clumsy, tired and heavy. She knew that her period was going to arrive within the next week. That meant that she would have to wait at least a week before she would feel normal enough to tell him that she would gladly give him her virginity.

She dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, not bothering to put on something extra nice. Sasuke loved her unconditionally; she knew that he wouldn't care if she wore such simple clothes.

Her mother drove her to campus, where she spotted Ino and Nara Shikamaru on the benches by the entrance. She didn't bother to thank her mother for the ride before climbing out of the car and walking towards her friends.

"Good morning," she muttered. Shikamaru nodded once, acknowledging her presence. Ino jumped off the wooden bench when she noticed her pink-haired friend.

"How did it go?!"

Sakura would have snapped at the blonde if she hadn't been busy looking for Sasuke. She slowly recognised Ino's words, and looked at the slightly taller girl. "I didn't tell him – he was too tired. I don't want him to feel pressured or anything."

Ino and Shikamaru shared a look. The brown-haired boy stood up, immediately becoming a few inches taller than both of the girls were. "I'm going to see Chouji – maybe he wants to skip first class with me."

"Lazy ass. You can't rely on my notes from history class – you know how much I hate maths!" Ino growled.

"Yeah. I don't think I'll need those notes anyways. I'll do the chapter tonight…if I don't fall asleep," Shikamaru added as an afterthought. "I'll see you later, girls. Say hello to Prince Sasuke from me."

"Will do!" Ino smiled. Sakura glared at the brunet, who calmly walked away to find his chubby friend Akimichi Chouji. Sakura glared at the blonde by her side. "What?"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura walked up the stairs, ready for another day in college.

**TBC**

**That was it for now. I'll update as soon as I can =) Feedback much appreciated!**


End file.
